


Linguistics

by cypress_tree



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: Literally just a thousand words of Newt masturbating while listening to Hermann give an interview on a podcast.





	Linguistics

Newt wakes up from a gorgeous dream with a desperate needy ache between his legs. He squeezes his eyes shut. He wants so badly to fall back asleep. To go back to that dream—that fantasy. He runs the last few minutes through his head over and over. Hermann was there—his mouth, his hands, his bare skin all over every inch of Newt’s body.

Newt feels vaguely guilty. They’ve been friends for years and still haven’t met. He has to end this stupid crush before it gets any bigger.

But not now.

Newt looks at the clock. It’s almost 10am on a Saturday. His dad and uncle are at work. He’s alone in the house, so he digs his earbuds out from his nightstand and gives into temptation. He plugs them into his phone and starts listening to an old episode of J-Tech Weekly—a student-run podcast started by a couple of seniors over at Oxford.

_We’re here today with Dr. Hermann Gottlieb of the PPDC—_

Newt closes his eyes. The guilt is eating at him, but he pushes it aside. The ache has started to throb.

_Thank you for having me. I’m very happy to be here._

Newt chuckles at how far gone he is already. Hermann’s words just made his cock twitch. When the interviewer asks her first question, Newt mouths the words along with her. He slides a hand into his boxers, but startles himself with how cold his fingers are. He rubs them up and down on his thigh to warm them up a little.

 _I’m very impressed with how far we’ve come,_ Hermann says. _It’s heartening to see countries around the world pooling their resources. Though it is a bit sad that it took something like this for humankind to begin doing so._

“Fucking idealist,” Newt mutters. He places his palm on his dick and curls his fingers around it. He strokes himself once, twice, listening to Hermann ramble about teamwork and the good of humanity, at its core.

_Let’s talk about your most recent project. Can you tell us anything about the Jaeger code?_

_Yes, of course._

Hermann’s voice brightens, and Newt’s eyes squeeze closed. He focuses hard on the sound of Hermann’s words. Those smooth, rounded a’s and deep, elongated o’s. The way he neatly clips his words when he gets excited. The little breaths he takes that get captured by the microphone.

_It’s truly unlike any other work that I’ve done. It’s robotics, but on such a massive scale that it’s almost—_

Newt whines. He shucks off his boxers, then reaches out with his free hand and grabs a tube of lube that he should know better than to leave in plain sight. He pours some into his hand and warms it in his palm, then smooths the slick wetness onto his skin.

“Fuck,” he mutters. Hermann goes on to talk about the intricacies of coding. Newt has no idea what he’s talking about, but for some reason, that’s obscenely hot. Hermann is so goddamn smart. He’s the expert in this field—no one else can top him—he’s solving problems no one else in the world can even come close to solving.

Hermann laughs, and Newt has to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming. His breath stutters, and his heart is pounding a mile a minute. When he’s calmed down enough, he takes a couple of deep breaths and turns onto his stomach.

The interviewer and Hermann are going back and forth, chatting amicably. Newt grinds his hips against the mattress, burying his face in the crook of his elbow and relishing the primal satisfaction of thrusting. When he lifts himself up and glances beneath him, he sees a dark spot of pre-come smeared into the mattress. He heaves a sigh into his pillow. He grinds a little slower, feeling the catch of the flannel sheets on his overly-sensitive skin. Hermann trips over his words, sputtering a bit. Newt breathes heavily, and flips back over.

The interviewer is asking about the future. Hermann’s voice gets dreamy, his words coming slower and more thoughtfully. Newt trails two light fingertips along the length of his dick. He thinks of Hermann’s distant gaze, a furrow in his brow as he thinks. Hermann is quiet for a moment, and when he opens his mouth, Newt can hear the little smack of his lips parting.

“Do it again,” Newt begs, knowing full well that Hermann won’t. He trails his fingers over his chest, brushing a thumb over his nipples, touching his throat and pretending it’s someone else’s hand. Someone with long, pale fingers. Someone who makes warm, rounded vowel sounds in Newt’s ear.

For the second time, Hermann laughs. Newt can’t stand it. He grips his dick in his hand and tugs himself roughly. Hermann’s low chuckle sends a shiver down his spine. He turns up the volume on his phone, trying to catch Hermann’s breaths and lip sounds. His toes are curling into the bedsheet. His hips are jerking up into his hand. He’s right on the edge, fucking into his fist, and he knows that there’s one last bit of this interview that’s going to send him over the edge.

_Well we won’t know that until we’ve come to the grand finale._

Hermann trills his r, and Newt is coming. He cries out and arches his back. His free hand is gripping the bedsheets while his other is trying to pull every last bit of pleasure from his body. He groans as warm waves crash into him. He collapses onto the bed and takes deep breaths. He’s a little light-headed. His hand and stomach are sticky. He has hazy thoughts about a shower and laundry, but for now, he just curls onto his side and listens quietly to the end of the interview.  His body is twitching.

_Thank you for being with us, Dr. Gottlieb._

_Thank you, it was a pleasure._

Newt thinks about Hermann’s mouth forming the word “pleasure.” His lips pressed closed, his tongue flicking, his teeth coming together and pushing air out from between them. He presses his cheek against the pillow.

“Pleasure,” he says to himself. “Pleasure.”

The interviewer recites the outro, and the podcast ends. Newt is alone in his room, in the silence. The loneliness starts to creep in.

_Ding._

Newt opens his eyes and unlocks his phone. He has a text from Hermann.

_what are your plans for the day? my colleagues insisted i take the day off, but i’ve been incredibly bored. skype?_

Warmth blooms in Newt’s chest. He texts back a quick reply— _yeah one sec i gotta shower_ —then smiles into his pillow. He can feel himself blushing, and he’s only going to blush harder once he hears Hermann’s voice, but…whatever. Life’s too short to feel guilty over crushes.


End file.
